


Hello Starlight

by sprinksprinkles



Category: Hello Starlight, Hs - Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, i'll put wanrings in the notes lol, theres some heavy content please be aware
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinksprinkles/pseuds/sprinksprinkles
Summary: Ana just wants to live a normal life with her family, she doesn't get what she wanted, though.





	1. Chapter 1 (One)

**Author's Note:**

> warning for abuse and beatings :> (i did post this at one point but it has a different title and its finished now so eurfrf)

“...Do I have to go?” I asked. My siblings had raised me and homeschooled me for my entire life, and now, I’m being forced to go to ‘public school.’

“Yes! Jackson and I both have work, and we can’t homeschool you forever, you are 12, so you have to go through the middle school experience or whatever.” Callie said, threading her tie and tossed me a pair of sneakers. The sneakers looked like they’re from Sketchers, blue with white streaks on the borders.

“Put these on, go to the stop sign across Cathrin’s house. If you don’t hurry, you’ll be late.”

I groaned and slipped on my shoes, standing and sliding in the key in the lock on the door, struggling for a bit before finally unlocked it when I heard a familiar click. I shoved the door open and turned to Callie, frowning, I wished I could just stay home and solve math problems.

“Bye, Cal...” I adjusted the stabilizer straps on my backpack that was purple and black; I think it was from something that ended in ‘sport.’ I quickly walked away, stopping at the stop sign at the end of the street. Soon, a girl with fluffy brown hair pulled into a high ponytail with three blue streaks in her bangs approached me at a quick pace.

“Ana!” The girl yelled as she eventually caught up to me, panting as she held her hands against her knees to catch her breath.

“Hey, Cathy,” I greeted, looking down at the grass behind the sidewalk. It rained last night, so the grass was a bit murky. The bus approached with its usual huffs and hisses, Cathy and I climbed onto the bus. Cathy took a seat next to me in the third front row. The bus doors slid shut, and the vehicle continued to travel to other stop signs.

“So, Callie told my mom that you were going to my school this year! I’m so excited! We can hang out at lunch, and we could probably have classes together!” Cathy giggled with excitement.

I gave a small nod, “Yeah, I-I need help with... reading my schedule.” I looked down, I still had trouble reading, sure, I could read, but it was hard without either losing my place or being confused to the max. I reached into my backpack and pulled out a neatly folded sheet of pink paper.

Cathy gave a gentle smile and took the paper from my hands, flipping it open and skimming the words with ease, comparing it to her schedule.  
“Ana! We have math, reading, and science together!” Cathy squealed with joy, kicking her legs slightly.

“Oh, good, you can help me with reading.” I probably didn’t seem as excited as Cathrin, but I was very thankful I now had a friend to help me with schoolwork.  
The bus stopped at several more stops before finally going to Brooklyn Middle. I just call it BM because it’s way more comfortable. Within minutes, the vehicle parked behind the school, and the doors flew open. Students got up, and the chatter increased as they left the bus.

Cathy took my hand and guided me off the bus and into the school, my chest felt tight as she talked about how breakfast was free, but I had to pay for lunch. I think she was explaining the basics of school, but the knot in my chest only grew tighter as I saw how many people there were.

“I forgot how big this school was... So many people...” I muttered with a visible shudder, letting go of Cathy’s hand as soon as we weren’t in the middle of the platoon of students. I took hand sanitizer and offered some to Cathy; when she declined, I shrugged and used a dollop.

Cathy rubbed my back with reassurance, I jolted, I knew this was an attempt of comfort, but Cathy knew I didn’t like physical contact. Maybe she forgot.

“It’s alright. We can hang out most of the time. People won’t talk to you since you’re new.”

A small boy with messy and spiky brown hair bumped into me as he rushed past, a tall girl with short, red hair following him at an absurd speed.

I tugged at Cathy’s sleeve, “Who are those two?”

Cathy frowned and lowered her head, “The small boy’s name is Marco, and the tall girl is Charlotte. She’s a bully... She bullied Marco since, like, fourth grade! I wouldn’t get involved if I were you.”

“Then we gotta do something, come on!” I pulled Cathy to follow the two, ignoring her fearful protests. Nothing could stop me, not even myself. I wasn’t even thinking about the germs Cathy’s hand has. Adrenaline was already pumping through my system as I approached the two.

Marco ran into a corner as Charlotte towered over him. “Charlotte, please! I-I didn’t mean to!”

“All I hear is whining short stack,” Charlotte cracked her knuckles. “Now you’re gonna pay!”

I immediately let go of Cathy’s hand and dashed towards Marco, standing in front of him with my arms spread out. “Leave him alone!”

“Or what? You’re gonna hit me, four eyes?” Charlotte retorted with a smirk, compared to me, she was four inches taller than me.

“Ana, get out of there! I don’t want you getting hurt!” Cathy wailed, but she stayed out of their way, she was petrified of Charlotte like everyone else was who attended the same elementary as Charlotte and Marco did. We were all seventh-graders.

“No, I’m not gonna hit you,” I said before Charlotte knocked me in the eye and the diaphragm. I choked and gasped on my sudden lack of oxygen and tumbled backward onto Marco; he squealed like a piglet. Cathy evacuated the scene to get a teacher.

“Get out of my way, runt,” Charlotte said finally, my eyes were watering from the impact, but I stood up, wiping my eyes and glared at Charlotte. I refuse to lose to a bully.

“Never,” I finally said before I tackled Charlotte with all my might. Elbowing her in her stomach and punching her in her kidney, fortunately for me, I knew what I was doing.

A teacher soon broke us up, yelling nonsense I couldn’t understand. I noticed that Marco disappeared and had resided next to Cathy as soon as the teacher appeared into sight. Charlotte was groaning and glared at me, and I didn’t care, Marco seemed okay.

“What in Heaven's name are you two doing?! You both are coming with me.” The teacher barked as she dragged Charlotte and me to the auxiliary office. We both sat down in chairs as we waited for the vice-principal, Mr. Winsteir. We made an unspoken decision to not sit next to each other.

Cathy and Marco soon were rushed into the office, and they took their seats glumly. Mr. Winsteir soon entered the room from his office, taking Cathy and Marco into his office to question them. As the door was open, it was easy for me to hear the entire conversation.

“Alright, what happened between ..Anastasia and Charlotte?” He asked, looking to the both of them as his hands were hovering above his bulky keyboard.

“I wasn’t doing anything! She just wanted to see who Charlotte was chasing, and she was trying to beat up Marco! A-And Ana got in the way...” Cathy spilled, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

“Uh-huh, is all true, sir,” Marco said with a shaky and trembling voice.

Mr. Winsteir nodded his head, and he was typing on his computer, the keyboard was loud as various click-clack noises pursued. Soon, Marco and Cathy walked out of his office, and Charlotte and I were sent in.

“So, Cathrin and Marco told me that Charlotte was chasing Marco before Anastasia stepped in... Is this true, Charlotte? Anastasia?” Mr. Winsteir asked, lifting his gaze from his computer screen.

“No! I wasn’t even chasing Marco; he had my-”

“From what it looked like, Marco was running away from Charlotte,” I stated, cutting Charlotte off, Charlotte glared at me with spite.

“Is this true, Charlotte?” Mr. Winsteir asked as he began to write down what I had said, I think. Click-clack.  
Charlotte hesitated for a moment, “Yes, but he-”

“That’s all I need from you two, go take your seats outside, and Ms. Machin will tell you all your consequences.” Mr. Winsteir quickly dismissed as I abruptly stood up and rushed out to sit next to Cathy. Charlotte sat on the right end of the row of seats and glared intently at me, dragging a thumb across her throat.

“You’re so dead,” Charlotte harshly whispered as I sunk in my seat.

Marco resided next to me and looked her way, “Thanks for saving me from getting my butt kicked back there..”

I sighed and glanced at Marco, “Yeah, I think she’s gonna kill me...” Her voice barely being above a whisper, leaving it so that only Marco and Cathy could hear her words.

A lady strode into the office with a clipboard and binder in hand, purse in another. Pausing to look at the four kids and lifted the walkie talkie attached to one of her belt loops, speaking into it before reattaching it to her belt and returned her gaze to us.

“Mr. Winsteir has informed me of your situation, and it’s disgraceful if anything, I’ll have to call all your parents!” Ms. Machin said, her voice bearing a heavy southern accent.

I looked down at the ground at the word ‘parents.’ I never knew where or who her dad was, not too sure about what happened to my mother; it’s a vague memory, but I do remember seeing a truck take away my sleeping mother when I was three. All my life, my older siblings Callie and Jackson raised me, Red occasionally babysitting me and teaching me science stuff. My siblings never talk about her.

“Ana, Charlotte, we won’t give you detention on the first day of the second school semester,” Ms. Machin began, “but next time this happens, you’re both serving detention for two weeks, got it?”

“Yep, got it, Miss,” Charlotte said with a bit of monotone in her voice, seeming like she was used to this.

“Crystal clear...” I griped, confused, and curious as to what a ‘second semester’ was. Ms. Machin told us to fill out these forms on the laptops; I asked Cathy to help her with the reading. After we were done, we were given a pass back to class and sent off for the rest of the school day. What an eventful first day of school.

I got a bit lost in the school even after visiting. It took me about 20 minutes just to get to my first period. Oh, stars, I hate my dyslexia. I swung open the door as all eyes were suddenly on me, I wish I could melt into the shadows and hide forever.

“Ms. Mallory? Late on your first day?” The teacher asked. She wore her red hair in a bun with a pair of glasses. This teacher was pale and had brown eyes. She looked more like a librarian than a teacher. There was stuff written on the whiteboard, but it was just a bunch of jumble to me.

“S-Sorry... I got lost...” I replied quietly, staring at the floor. I counted thirty-seven tiles.

The teacher sighed, “Very well, take a seat next to Dylan, Dylan, raise your hand.” A boy with curly and fluffy black hair raised his hand; he had an umber skin tone. I made her way over to Dylan and took my seat, setting my backpack in my lap.

Dylan looked over to me, “My name is Dylan, but--you already know that,”

I looked over to Dylan and forced a smile, “Name’s Ana,” His expression looked dumb. It was like he was daydreaming or something.

“What’s the teacher’s name?” I asked, she never said her name.

“Oh, her name is Ms. Strickler,” Dylan said swiftly. I noticed he was jotting down notes in his notebook. Spotting a few drawings, there were detailed eyes and hands.

Ms. Strickler was writing on her whiteboard, from what I could read after a few tries, there was a partner assignment. This was a science class, and she was talking about atoms. I was much more interested in watching the light above the door flicker.

Ms. Stricker must’ve noticed because she called out my name, “Ms. Mallory.” I jolted in my seat as my eyes darted to her, the board covered in words I could hardly make out. 

“Ms. Mallory, can you tell me the answer to this question?” Ms. Strickler pointed to the second question on the board, after a bit of squinting, I could finally read what the whiteboard said:  
1.) When was New York founded?  
2.) Who was the first president of the United States?  
3.) Who first signed the Declaration of Independence?

I knew the answer, George Washington. He was quite ugly in my opinion after searching him up on the big computer. He wasn't the greatest person I've heard of in history.

“George... George Washington.” I said; finally, Ms. Strickler looking satisfied, she continued with her blabbering.

Soon, a bell rang, I jumped at the sudden noise, eyes wide as I stood up. My backpack rolled onto the floor. I looked around as everyone was calmly getting their things and heading off to their next class.

Dylan looked at me with a strange look, chuckling. “You’re my sister’s friend, right?”

I nodded, looking down at my fallen backpack and lifting it off the floor.

“Cool, I’ll suspect you’ll be at my house after school? Well, later, dork.” Dylan laughed as he got his backpack and left.

Dork? I never understood what that word meant. I’ll ask Cathy later. As I slung my backpack over my left shoulder, I left the classroom and made my way to my next class, which eventually would lead to the end of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana adjusts to this new environment.

Was school always this terrifying? It seemed so much different from the time I watched High School Musical. I had woken up at 6 AM that morning, so I brushed my teeth, combed my hair (it felt like I was yanking out my scalp instead), and got dressed. When I came downstairs into the living room, Jackson was on the couch watching TV before he saw my eye.

“Ana! What happened to your eye?!” Jackson shrieked, standing up from the couch. I heard Grey’s Anatomy play in the background.

I nervously laughed, “Uhm, well, you know, school... stuff...”

Jackson stared at me, stepping forward. “Ana, what happened to your eye?”

The feeling of my eyebrows creasing hurt, but I couldn’t stop the emotion coming alive in my face. “Okay! Okay, please don’t yell at me.” I finally said. Jackson was waiting patiently for me to spit it out, and I took a deep breath, “Some kid punched me at school.”

“What?! I-” Jackson’s eyes went wide before clearing his throat, crossing his arms. “Who is this person’s name? What happened?”

My face relaxed, and I was slightly grateful for that, “Uhm, Charlotte, she was chasing this boy named Marco, and she was gonna beat him up, but I beat her up first! I hit her kidney and stomach.”

Jackson merely smiled, leading me to the bathroom to get the medkit. “Good thing Callie’s training is getting to good use..” He said with a sad tone in his voice. He flipped open the kit, taking out what seemed to be antibacterial liquid, an ice pack, and a medical eye patch.

Jackson brushed away my bangs as he observed my left eye. Backing away to pour antiseptic onto a cotton ball to dab it against my eye, once he did, I gasped and hissed as the liquid came in contact with my skin.

“Hey, it’s okay, just a little bit longer.,” Jackson said, trying to reassure me, I would assume. I hated doing things like this, after all.

He grabbed the eyepatch after disposing of the cotton ball, leaning in and tying the eyepatch around my head, handing me the ice pack.

“You’ll wear the eyepatch for a few days, just go to the nurse’s office for ice packs when the one you have now isn’t working, m’kay?”

I nodded, pressing the ice pack against my eyepatch. “Okay,” Jackson smiled at me and stood up.

“Okay, now head off to the bus stop, Callie’s already at work, and I’ll be picking you up today, and if Charlotte bothers you again... I’ll kick her ass.” Jackson’s smile grew even wider as he walked out of the bathroom.

I walked out after Jackson did, finding my backpack that was stuffed away in my room. I went outside and went to the bus stop and stood on the grass. I felt kinda bad because it was being crushed under the soles of my sneakers. I decided to reside on the sidewalk in one of the squares. Not stepping on one of the cracks made me happy, and it didn’t make the strangely male voice in my head yelling at me.

“Ana!” Cathy said, suddenly at my side, I slipped out a shriek and stepped back

“Hey Cathy, you scared me,” I admitted, a familiar knot beginning in my chest again. Why did I feel like this?

“You weren’t answering me, you.. you have an eyepatch. Why? Who did that to you?” Cathy demanded, I noticed her eyebrows furrowed.

I recoiled a bit, still holding the ice pack against my eyepatch. “Well, uh, y’know.. Charlotte punched me, it happens-”

“What?!” Cathy growled, anger flaring in her eyes. She must’ve realized she was angry by my reaction. My eyes were wide with fear and eyebrows crinkling to correspond with the emotion.

Cathy had cleared her throat and breathed carefully, “Sorry, sorry, I.. just don’t like it when stuff like this happens.”

I rubbed circles into my temples in hopes of relaxing my expression; I guess it helped because of the fear in my face left. “It’s okay; you’ve come a long way. Don’t let this black eye somehow mess up your progress.”

Cathy sighed and crossed her arms as the bus arrived, huffs and hissing as it always does. “You’re right, come on!” She grabbed my hand as she dragged me onto the bus. I tensed up at the contact as I reluctantly followed.

We sat in our seats from before, I’ve noticed everyone’s gotten themselves their seats with certain people already—kind of like groups.

“So, why do you look like that?” Cathy asked as I wrinkle my eyebrows in confusion.

“What?” I looked down at my clothes, today I wore a purple hoodie and dark blue jeans. My hoodie had a white NASA logo.

“No, I mean, you look uncomfortable,” Cathy explained, I felt my expression relax once again.

“Oh, uhm, I was training with Callie last night... I have a bunch of bruises on my arms from deflecting her attacks...” I just remembered how sore I was and groaned, slumping down in the bus seat. I could never win.

“I don’t like her doing that, how much she gets into it is scary...” Cathy admitted with her gaze at her feet.

I shrugged, “It’s gone to good use; lately, I kicked Charlotte’s-”

“Butt!” Cathy completed with a smile.

I huffed, crossing my arms. “I was gonna say ‘behind,’ but yes, I did. Well, not until the teacher separated us.”

After a few stops, the bus continued on its route to the school—the doors flinging open as students rose from their seats and shuffled off the vehicle. I stood and followed the crowd, trying not to touch people as Cathy was right behind me.

We were walking through the 6th-grade hallways, and Charlotte walked up to us both. “Oi, runt,”

I looked up at Charlotte and scoffed, scrunching up my nose in apparent disgust. “What do you want?” I said with poison.

“Listen, runt-”

“I’m not a runt redhead,” I fired back, why does she keep calling me that?

“Shut the hell up!” Charlotte paused and then continued, “If you start snitchin’ to any teachers like you did last time I’m gonna beat ya to a bloody pulp, even the doctors won’t be able to save your ass, got it?”

I stared at Charlotte with wide eyes before shaking my head, “Yeah, got it..”

The bell rang, and students began to rush to their classes as Charlotte left Cathy and me alone to be trampled by the other students. I made my way into my first-period class and took my seat.

Dylan slid on over and took the seat next to me. He smiled at me and waved, “Hi.”

I glanced at Dylan; what I noticed is that his hair was pretty messy today compared to how neat his hair was yesterday. “What happened to your hair?” I asked, not too bothered to say hi back.

Dylan huffed, “Slept in and booked it here. No time to brush silly hair.”

I sighed, “I always wake up early, and hair takes a long time.” I know my hair was short this year, I straightened it like usual, and it looked like a bob haircut.

He tilted his head with a questioning look in his eyes. “You have curly hair?”

I felt my cheeks flush, “Yeah, nothing special.” Callie has curly hair; I think we got it from my mom. I wouldn’t know, I can’t remember her face anyways.

Dylan smiled, “That’s cool,” He paused for a moment before continuing the conversation. “What do you do for fun? I like to take pictures with my camera.”

“Oh, uhm,” I thought for a moment. The only thing that came to mind was math. “I-I guess math? I’m really good at it.”

Dylan stared at me. I could tell he was confused. “Oh God, I hate math, it’s so... Confusing and hard!” He rested his cheek in his palm, staring at the notebook that sat on his desk.

Just then, Ms. Strickler walked into the classroom as the second bell rang. I took out my green notebook and a pencil. Leaning over to Dylan, “If you have a bad grade in math, I can help you, it’s really easy for me.” I forced a smile as I flipped open my notebook, Dylan whispering ‘thanks’ to me as Ms. Strickler began to speak.

“Today, we’re doing something a bit different for that partner project I mentioned yesterday.” This sentence caused the class to murmur among themselves.

She raised her hand as the class quieted down, “The principal has asked every first-period teacher to address the service project every student at Brooklynn Middle has to complete.”

I was curious to find out what a service project was, Dylan groaned. Ms. Strickler didn’t seem to notice Dylan’s groan and continued. “You students are expected to thrive not only within the school walls but through our small community. For you sixth graders, your group of three or four will find an issue in your community and come up with a solution to repair it. This class period, I will allow you to pair off into groups, and you will write it down in your notebooks.” She completed, stepping behind her desk, “Get to it!” she then sat down and typed away at her computer.

Who I assumed who her student aid was, was passing out thick yellow packets to the students with information. Ugh, reading, I hate reading pretty much anything. Unless it’s math-related, I’ll read something like that. I usually just skip to the equations I can solve. Eventually, the student-aid hands the yellow packets to Dylan and me.

He looked over to me with his usual grin, “Partners?”

I shrugged, “Sure, we’ll need another person, though.”

His grin somehow grew more prominent, “I’ll figure that out. First, we gotta read the rules.

I sighed and opened my packet, staring at the large and intimidating words. With dyslexia, I knew what I was about to face. The terms jump around and sort of sways. After a bit of focusing, I could read about a paragraph on the first page. It said something about the types of projects we could do and what we couldn’t.

Dylan looked at me; I didn’t know I looked frustrated until he pointed it out. “Hey, you okay? You look irritated.”

I glanced up from my packet, glancing at Dylan. “I do? Oh, sorry, uhm, yeah. Just.. the words. Hard for me to read when I’m dyslexic.” I frowned as I said this.

“Oh, I remember Cathrin telling me this, okay, I can read it to you.” Dylan held up his packet and began to read out loud to me. I was trying my best to pay attention and listen to Dylan.

After him reading out the rules, I suddenly slammed my hands onto the desk as an idea popped into my head.

Dylan jumped as he stopped reading, “Uh, w-what’s gotten you so excited?”

“I know our project.”


End file.
